The Warrior Angel Demon
by FlamingBird
Summary: A girl from Kagome's school is part of Inuyasha's past
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any Inuyasha characters except Michelle the Demon Warrior Angel. Enjoy my chapter!  
  
Chapter 1 The New Student  
  
Kagome woke up early in the morning started to change and before she left she saw the shinkon shards on her desk and went outside. She was walking until she ran into a blond haired girl with blue eyes. Kagome "oh I'm so sorry here let me help you pick those up". She bends down and picks up the books that the new girl dropped. "There that's better oh hi I'm Kagome who are you?". The little girl looked up and smiled "I'm Michelle nice to meet you." The two walked to school together and Michelle walked infront of the class.  
  
Teacher: "Everyone this is Michelle she's from the U.S.A please make her feel welcomed." Michelle looked at the floor shyly. "Michelle sit next to Kagome, Kagome raise up your hand." Kagome did what she was told and Michelle sat next to her. The school went by as a breeze and the two were walking and talking. "Well it was nice talking to you Michelle well this is my place see you next time." Kagome turned and was about to go in when Michelle said "No wait stop I have nowhere to stay because my parents died in a house fire so I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Kagome smiled and nods and the two walks in and Kagome told everybody that Michelle was staying.  
  
Michelle woke up and it was 9 p.m. and she still couldn't sleep so she dressed into her school uniform and put on a sweater and walked around a bit and walked into the temple where it kept the well (Kagome already went in). She looked curiously at it and jumped in and appeared in the demon's world. "Where am I?" She looks around alittle bit and here's two people arguing and she went to the source of the noise and hid behind a bush. There she saw Kagome and a dog demon arguing over something. "K.. K. .K.. K.. Kagome?" Kagome turned around and saw a pale Michelle who fainted.  
  
Well that's it for now. Review please. Oh and one more thing Michelle has the street fighter moves and is a black belt in Martial Arts. Please review.  
  
~FlamingBird~ 


	2. Michelle, A Demon?

Kim: Hi this is the Second Chapter of The Angel Warrior Demon  
  
Inuyasha: Ya you only got like 4 reviews that's pathetic  
  
Kim: * growls * well inuyasha could you please shut up and stop insulting me  
  
  
  
Inuyasha: ya right and miss all the fun.  
  
Kagome: okay dog boy SIT BOY SIT  
  
Inuyasha: * necklace glows and he crashes *  
  
Kim: * snickers *okay now on with the story  
  
Chapter 2 Michelle, a Demon?  
  
Kagome raced to the unconscius body of Michelle while Inuyasha followed  
  
grumbling. Kagome reached Michelle "inuyasha I need you to carry her  
  
body. Inuyasha growled but did what he was told. About an hour later  
  
Michelle started to regain consciousness. Her eye's fluttered open "huh?"  
  
she gets up and rubs her head slightly "where am I?" Kagome was getting  
  
some wood when she saw Michelle awake "oh Michelle your awake that's  
  
good." Michelle looked up she seemed slightly pale in the face though "oh  
  
Kagome I didn't see you there." Kagome slightly worried but shrugged it  
  
off " its okay." Michelle was going to say something when Inuyasha  
  
appeared and she gasped. Inuyasha looked at her "Its okay lady I won't hurt  
  
you." Kagome looked at Michelle "He's right his name is Inuyasha he's a  
  
dog demon let me explain." After a few minutes of explanation Michelle  
  
wasn't scared of Inuyasha anymore. Just then she felt awful and her body  
  
started to glow. Kagome gasps "what in the world is happening." Inuyasha  
  
pulled Kagome back and stood infront of her tetsugia out. A large sword  
  
appeared in her hand and wings started to sprout out of her back her hair  
  
longer with black streaks across it. When her transformation was done she  
  
started at herself "oh my gosh what happened to me?!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Please review and shippou's in the next chapter ya * does a dance *  
  
~Flaming Bird~ 


End file.
